namcotalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yes
Yes, most well-known as Cyke but also as Rael (an alt), Opal and Lacirtaep in the past, is a Tales forum user known for his love of the progressive rock music genre and his hate for Abicion. Forum career Cyke has had a long and twisted history at the Tales forums. In the early days, he hung out mainly with the RI gang, though he did show a lot of interest in the RP section. He first met Laogeodritt, who showed him the ropes of the forum and RPing, and the two quickly became friends. Cyke then made the slow and painstaking transition from total internet n00b to respectable forum veteran, earning many friends and becoming well-liked by all. As he participated in more and more RPs and his presence became better known outside of RI, he began to venture into the rest of General Discussion too, and eventually, at the behest of Master of Puppets, the Music Forum. He is still, to this day, one of the primary members of the music forum, where he spreads his love of progressive rock and various other music genres he enjoys. Around August of 2005, Cyke left the forum in the Great Music Forum Exodus, going instead to manage his own forum for the music forumers called Abbey Road. He returned to the forums in early 2006 after his group of friends essentially tore each other limb from limb. Some time in the summer and fall of 2006, Cyke's posting style took on a dramatic change. He went from being an all-around nice poster who pretty much everyone got along with to a rather antagonistic jerk. The cause of this change is pretty much unknown, and even he refrains to give an exact reason for the shift. Indeed, it could be said he does not even know himself. The antagonistic manner peaked in early 2007, and since then he has been trying to get away from that posting style, though it has been a hard and slow transition back to his kinder ways. Around that time, he began posting short, generic acronym messages in birthday, welcome and leaving topics (e.g. "hbpc++": Happy birthday, post count increment). Rather than being an act of disrespect, as many users believe, this usage was allegedly a way of satirising the generic messages people often post in these threads. Name changes His account has been deactivated a few times at his own behest, so when he wished to return to the forums he usually made a new account to do so. The first time he did this, he used the name Opal, though he only used that account for a week before abandoning it to return to Cyke. Then, when he returned again after the music forum exodus, he took the name Lacirtaep, later coming back to Cyke after the temp ban he accrued in the owl incident. Cyke's music Cyke is one of the most frequent posters on the music forum and is known for his love of music. He is both an avid listener and writer/performer. He prefers progressive rock to other genres of music, but tolerates most anything besides "mainstream shit churned out by the musically-defunct media" (or, to be precise, rap, hip-hop and pop). He plays keyboards and guitar (preferring acoustic by far), as well as sings. He is currently in a project called Rotary, which is a folk-ish experiment he and his girlfriend, Frigit, have put together. He is co-songwriter with her, and handles all vocals and percussion. Frigit plays acoustic guitar. Rotary's songs include: (All music by Frigit and lyrics by Cyke unless otherwise noted) *The Reunion Song *Heartland *Trick Of The Mind (Lyrics and music by Cyke) *To The Sky (Lyrics and music by Frigit) *The Zombie Song (Lyrics and music by Cyke and Frigit) *Childhood Heroes (Lyrics and music by Cyke, work in progress) *A few unfinished songs that are a collaboration by both of them on all fronts. Rotary has recorded a 15-minute long demo album (the songs are available on Rotary's Purevolume profile), and plan to return to the studio some time this summer to fill out the album, hopefully resulting in a full 40 minute set. They have preformed live at a number of events, usually playing their own songs; However, on one occasion they covered Toad The Wet Sprocket's "Whatever I Fear", resulting in a powerful and, if Cyke were to say so himself, worthy rendition of the song. His favorite bands, in order of preference, consist of: #Yes #Spock's Beard #Toad The Wet Sprocket #Genesis #Supertramp #Jethro Tull #Rush #The Flower Kings #Queensryche #The Greatful Dead #Emerson, Lake, and Palmer #Marillion #Frost #Transatlantic #Dream Theater Other artists he also enjoys include: *The Allman Brothers Band *The Animals *Asia *Badfinger *The Band *The Beatles *Billy Joel *Blind Faith *Blind Guardian *Blue Oyster Cult *Bob Dylan *Bob Seger and The Silver Bullet Band *Boston *Cat Stevens *Cast In Bronze *Captain Beefheart *Chicago *Chick Corea *Chuck Mangione *Creedence Clearwater Revival *Dave Grusin *Dave Valentin *David Bowie *Deep Purple *Dire Straits *Dragonforce *Dragonland *The Eagles *Egg *Electric Light Orchestra *Elton John *Enter The Haggis *Foreignor *Frank Zappa *Gato Barbieri *Gentle Giant *George Thoroughgood and The Destroyers *Gin Blossoms *Grand Funk Railroad *Guns 'n' Roses *Heart *It Bites *J. Geils Band *Jadis *Jefferson Airplane *Jimi Hendrix Experience *Joe Jackson *Johnny Cash *Journey *Justin Solonynka *Kaipa *Kamelot *Kansas *King Crimson *The Kinks *Liquid Tension Experiment *Lynyrd Skynyrd *Magma *Manheim Steamroller *Marty Casey & Lovehammers *Meatloaf *Modern Jazz Quartet *The Monkees *The Moody Blues *Mott The Hoople *Moxy Fruvous *Nazareth *Neil Diamond *New Riders of The Purple Sage *Ozric Tentacles *Pink Floyd *The Police *Porcupine Tree *Queen *Quicksilver Messenger Service *Radiohead *Red Hot Chili Peppers *R.E.M. *The Rolling Stones *Simon and Garfunkle *Slightly Ripe *Stanley Clarke *Stanley Jordan *Starcastle *Steely Dan *Stevie Wonder *Stone Temple Pilots *Styx *Symphony X *Talking Heads *Tom Petty *Traffic *Transiberian Orchestra *T. Rex *U2 *The Velvet Underground *Vince Guaraldi *Weather Report *The Who External links * Rotary's Purevolume profile Category:Forum Users Category:Music forumers